crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
Desert Eagle '''(sometimes shortened as '''DE or refered as Deagle) is a semi-automatic magnum pistol featured in CrossFire. Overview Considered to be the iconic pistol in most FPS games, including CrossFire, Desert Eagle features high damage and accuracy, and able to take down the opponents with 2-3 shot on the body or 1 headshot up to medium distance. It also combined with it's high rate of fire and moderately controllable recoil. But this gun has a small ammo capacity with only 7 rounds magazine (35 in reverse), and pretty slow reloading speed. But it's still very popular for the players due its advantages. Advantages *High damage as a secondary weapon. *Moderate damage against mid-to-long targets. *High accuracy (even higher than Anaconda at long range). *More stabilized recoil being a very powerful handgun, despite it is a semi-automatic magnum pistol. Disadvantages *Slower reloading speed and drawing speed compared to Anaconda. *Low magazine capacity. *Quick strafing may not be effective without expert aiming. Version differences *'CF Vietnam:' The Desert Eagle's firepower has been nerfed and players needed to score 4 body hits or 2 headshots to kill armoured opponents. Its firing rate also have been slowed. Many players complain that D.E was treated so unfairly, and other pistols such as Anaconda and M66 are often favored because the Desert Eagle is too weak in CF Vietnam. Only some DE variants that has original stats. Trivia * Desert Eagle is one of the two Pistol available in all global CF Tournament (WEM, WCG and CFS), the other being Colt 1911. It is also the most used because of its superior stats comparing to the Colt. This trait has changed somewhat in recent CFS tournament where the M1911 got buffed significantly, thus many players chose to favor the M1911 thanks to its fast drawing speed. * In some servers, the Desert Eagle has a special B variant that simply gives it +2 ammo without any new skin. It's presumably the predecessor of Camo variant. * Before the released of Desert Eagle-Black, this weapon didn't receive Black variant, being replaced with Camo, unlike Anaconda. There were only three "Black DE" available, the WEM and WCG - both featuring black skin finish with respective tournament mark on the barrel, and the standard Desert Eagle Scope. These guns are very rare nowadays and considered one of the must-have with all elite players. ** There was actually a Desert Eagle-Black (DESERTEAGLE_NORMAL_BLACK) in CF China, but it's never seen anywhere, probably got cut during development. This model later adopted to the three said variant above. ** CF Brazil's game files show that there was Desert Eagle-Black with the 2.0 model, but only the texture. It was officially released later and can be obtained through Trade System. * The Desert Eagle features most customization among all Pistols, with Scope and Silencer separated variants similar to the AK47. * Despite featuring a silver-white skin (more like chrome or stainless steel actually), there actually exists a Silver variant. This gun has a darker Silver skin comparing to the normal DE, but comes with more ammo and faster reload like most other Black Market DE variants (although some versions like CF Vietnam only give the ammo boost). * In early CF versions, Desert Eagle has a different skin, notably more silver and close to the DE in Counter-Strike: Source. Model files can still be found in CF Vietnam client. ** Also in CF Vietnam, the Item Icon and Bag Icon is still uses the old model. ** In CF Philippines, the Bag Icon of this gun also uses the old model. ** This model was later adapted into Desert Eagle-Silencer with major changes. * The Blue Crystal variant, which was sold by FPs in all version, was much more popular than its standard version in Vietnam. It was also cost a few FPs to rent. However, it is not available anymore after FP Shop was closed. Now players can rent the Gradation variant from the Mileage Shop, or obtained an original stats variant from events such as "Spend Vcoin". *In CF Philippines, you can obtain a permanent DE by doing the Daily Beginner Guide, even if you just started playing CF, although in the Item Shop, it requires 21,000 GP and a rank of Sergeant 1st Grade. *The Desert Eagle in CF is smaller in size and relatively weaker compared to its real life .50AE version. This is proved when D.E is compared with Anaconda (fed with .44 cartridge). Variants Standard= DE 10th BagIcon.png|10th Anniversary (VN) DE_10TH_WEST.png|10th Anniversary (WE) DesertEagle_Balance.png|Balance DE_BLACK.png|Black Desert_Eagle_Blossoms.png|Blossoms DE BLUE-CRYSTAL.png|Blue Crystal D.E Bronze.png|Bronze Desert Eagle Blue Silver Dragon.png|Celestial Dragon Desert_Eagle_CF_10th_.png|CF 10th Anniversary DesertEagle CFS2015.png|CFS DESERTEAGLE-CAMO.png|Camo File:DesertEagle_Canadian.png|Canadian BAG_Desert_Eagle-Chroma.png|Chroma DE_ClanReward.PNG|Clan Reward Pistol_DesertEagle-Crystal.png|Crystal DesertEagle_Decal_Celebrate.png|Decal Celebrate DE-GOLD.png|Gold DesertEagle_GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix DE_Gradation.png|Gradation Desert_Eagle_Halloween_2018.png|Halloween DesertEagle RoyalDragon5.png|Immortal Dragon Desert_Eagle_Immotal_Dragon_Noble_Silver.png|Immortal Dragon Noble Silver DesertEagle_A_Khokhloma.png|Khokhloma DesertEagle Peony.png|Peony D.E-PINKCRYSTAL.png|Pink Crystal Desert Eagle-Prime.png|Prime Desert_Eagle-QT.png|QT DesertEagle Rio.png|Rio Pistol DesertEagle-RoyalDragon.png|Royal Dragon DE Royal Guard.png|Royal Guard DE-SILVER.png|Silver DESERTEAGLE SNAKE.png|Snake D.E-Stripes.png|Stripes Desert Eagle Titan .png|Titan DESERTEAGLE-TIGER.png|Tiger DesertEagle_A_Toy.png|Toy DESERT-EAGLE ULTIMATEGOLD.png|Ultimate Gold DESERTEAGLE-XMAS.png|Xmas (2010) DE-XMAS(2013).png|Xmas (2013) DesertEagle wcg2011.png|WCG DESERTEAGLE_WEM.png|WEM |-| Dual= DualDesertEagle.png|Dual Desert Eagle DualD.E-Blaze.png|Blaze DUAL_DE_GOLD_DESERT_SKULL.png|Gold Skull DualDE_GreenVein.png|Green Vein DUAL DE-NEON.png|Neon DUAL DE REDVEIN.png|Red Vein DUAL_DESERTEAGLE_RUSTYGOLDSKULL.png|Rusty Gold Skull Dual_DE_Storm.png|Storm BI Dual DE UGS.png|Ultimate Goldsmith DEAGLE_VALENTINE.png|Valentine |-| Scope= DESERTEAGLE-S.png|Scope Desert_Eagle_Scope-Royal3.png|Flying Dragon |-| Silencer= Pistol DesertEagle-Silencer.png|Silencer Desert_Eagle_Silencer_Armoured_Beast_.png|Armoured Beast DE_S_BLUE_SILVER_DRAGON.png|Blue Silver Dragon Desert_Eagle_Silence_Rank_Match_Red.png|Rank Match Red |-| Knife= DESERTEAGLE_BORNBEAST.png|Born Beast Desert_Eagle_Born_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Born Beast Imperial Gold DEBB_Noble.png|Born Beast Noble Gold BigItemIcon_DESERTEAGLE-BORNBEAST-PUNK.png|Born Beast Punk DesertEagle El Dorado.png|El Dorado DE_EL_DORADO_IMPERIAL_GOLD.png|El Dorado Imperial Gold DesertEagle_El_Dorado_NobleGold.png|El Dorado Noble Gold DE_ED_Piece.png|El Dorado Piece DE_EL_DORADO_PRIME.png|El Dorado Prime DE_EL_DORADO_PUNK.png|El Dorado Punk Gallery DEAGLE_RENDER_001.png|Render DEAGLE_RENDER_002.png|Side view Desert Eagle Render Old.png|Render (Old) Desert Eagle Sideview old.png|Side View (Old) DE_MODEL_2.0_RD.png|Render (Model 2.0) DE_MODEL_2.0_RD2.png|Render #2 (Model 2.0) File:HDde.jpg|HUD DE.jpg|HUD (Old) DE_Black.png|HUD (Black Variant - Canceled) Videos CrossFire VN - Desert Eagle Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistol Category:Desert Eagle Variants Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms